narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Momiji Akino
Momiji Matsuda (松田もみじ, Matsuda Momiji, née Akino (秋野, Akino)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Matsuda clan through marriage and a member of Team Chihiro. Background Momiji grew up a relatively peaceful childhood, and she strived to make her grandmother, Arisu, proud of her. Her parents are merchants who were often away on business, and Momiji sometimes went with them when she was still very young, however after she aspired to become a ninja she refused to go away and instead stayed with her grandmother permanently. When she graduated, she was placed on Team Chihiro alongside Akari Hyūga and Souhei Sora under the command of Chihiro Murasaki. Personality Momiji is characterised as a shy individual. When she sets her sight on a goal, she is determined to achieve it. She cares deeply for her friends and family, however she yearns for her parents to understand her reasons as to why she wanted to be a kunoichi, which started when she announced her desire to become one, however her parents attempted to discourage her from this numerous times, each ending in failure, and in the end they refused to acknowledge her as their daughter, effectively disowning her. Appearance Momiji has orange hair, fair skin and yellow eyes. She noticably has a swirl-like face paint underneath her right eye, which she paints there as a sign of respect for her grandmother, who has a birthmark like that. Abilities ABILITIES Status Part I See also: Plot of Naruto Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Konoha Crush : Main article: Invasion of Konoha Arc Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Naruto's Back: Friend's Tracks During the Timeskip .... Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission : Main article: Sasuke and Sai Arc Akatsuki Suppression Mission : Main article: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc .... Pain's Assault : Main article: Invasion of Pain Arc ... Five Kage Summit : Main article: Five Kage Summit Arc ... Adventures at Sea Arc : Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc .... Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Shinobi World War Arc .... Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Ten-Tails Revival Arc ..... Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Final Arc .... Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes ..... Post-Part II Naruto 7: The Last : Main article: Naruto 7: The Last ..... Epilogue Years later, Momiji marries Yoru, and she would birth to their daughter. In the epilogue, Momiji is seen with her teammates Akari and Souhei discussing about how much Konoha has changed. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire .... Naruto 5: Blood Prison : Main article: Naruto 5: Blood Prison .... Naruto 6: Road to Ninja .... Video Games Momiji Akino is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Momiji's voice actors are the same as Shiemi Moriyama from the Blue Exorcist anime. * According to the databook(s): ** Momiji's hobby is reading. ** Momiji doesn't particularly want to fight anyone. ** Momiji likes sweet food, and her least favourite is anything too bitter. ** Momiji has completed 42 official missions in total: 22 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Momiji's favourite word is "love" (愛, Ai). Quotes *QUOTES Reference Momiji Akino is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden ''belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Most pictures are screenshots and belong to ''TV Tokyo. Category:DRAFT